Psychiatrist Francisc Hawthorne
by 01929
Summary: This story simply narrates the moment Francisc Hawthorne was eye-opened by his friend Richard. What has happened to society? The society is surrounded by walls? Are there winds of hope remaining to move that black cloud technology has covered us with? Characters based on the story, "It's Such a Beautiful Day": Richard, Mom, Psychiatrist. U/OC. One Shot.


PLEASE NOTE, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORYLINE. ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE BASED ON THE STORY "It's Such a Beautiful Day Outside" AND BELONG TO ISAAC ASIMOV.

That day had changed my life forever, that kid will never understand the impact that going outside did on me. I felt as if I had reborn, a new me, a new Francisc Hawthorne. I was tired of it, waking up each morning waiting for another person going crazy because of the Doors. Why wouldn't people go crazy? Waking up, walking into that black hole, no light, no soul. There were just codes in a sort of mirror. No one really understood them, everybody just entered. Why? Everyone did it, so you had to do it, isn't that how things work?

It is impressive how people haven't seen the sunlight in ages. Everybody is to busy entering and exiting those black programmed mirrors. I have had fifty patients in one week, fifty patients for God's sake! Everyone asking for answers on why they were going crazy. The difference between Richard and them? Richard had gone outside. Richard found a way to free himself from the black mirrors. He has a cure to the black cloud which technology has covered us with. Since the day I returned walking to my house from Richard's home, I found the light. I found the sun ray that wasn't able to shine through the black cloud of technology. The sun ray which represents the hope for all of us. One last chance for human kind to fix things once and for all.

I have been talking to Richard, why wouldn't he reveal his discovery to the world? It was too late, people were so sucked in by their Doors, his own mom thought he was going crazy! Imagine how hard it was for Richard to express himself, your own mom, who gave birth to you, thinks that you are going nuts because you're going to the "outside world". Oh but this isn't over, I believe in a change. Richard and I will reveal the truth of what is out there. Nothing will stop us, not even them. Them who have had us encaged in our own houses for years now. I will not rest until every single black mirror is broken into pieces!

Don't get me started with those walls. They are everywhere, limiting our freedom. Only Richard and I have seen them. The funny part is that everybody is just a ten minute walk away from them. Why haven't people see them? It's their fault! They have us trapped like rats in a sort of experiment. People say they have been in China, Singapore, Thailand, but what if those Doors only send you a few meters away? How is people supposed to know if no one cares! It's all a system, believe me, it is terrifying. Kids like Richard are sent to school through the Doors, then back to their houses. How are they suppose to see the walls? They obviously won't, it's everything part of that goddamn system. I made a hole in my room's wall, I dream with those lights. The lights that patrol the walls day and night. Meticulously searching for someone who is brave enough to get near them. What happens if they catch you near those walls? Is this all a test? A test waiting for someone to outstand and walk to those walls? Is there going to be fireworks and congratulation letters when I walk near those walls? Or is it a trap? Waiting for someone that somehow broke the system, ready to kill them for their disobedience. The thoughts are all over my head, Richard and I can't come up with a decision.

I can't stand the feeling of superiority because of my knowledge, I don't like it at all. I feel like everyone should know this information, not only Richard and I. Why us? Out of all the people in this city, why are we the once who woke up from this system. God, I thank Richard every single day for waking me up. I felt blessed when I knew someone was actually going outside. Without him I would have never been brave enough to go out there. The decision will be taken, and believe me we will change everything. Winds of hope will blow away the black cloud. Winds of hope will break the codes of those Doors.


End file.
